Poor growth in children with renal failure (CRF) may not be corrected with renal transplantation. Recombinant human growth hormone (rhGH), now in use to treat children with CRF pre-transplantation, may be effective post-transplantation as well, but may cause unique problems such as chronic rejection. This study is intended to study the efficacy and safety of rhGH treatment in this population.